


【糖锡】君 1·2

by orphan_account



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 有点闲，扯个淡开心开心。糖锡小甜饼，流水日常，锡锡视角，感谢遇到你。温柔体贴君王其♥绵软娇嫩少爷锡私设:ao普遍身高差
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 12





	【糖锡】君 1·2

0.  
“锡锡啊，”年轻的alpha君王怀里抱着个娇美的omega，“今年的雪落的好快。”  
叫做锡锡的小omega温柔的笑了笑，把男人的手塞进自己手里的兔皮护手中:“瑞雪兆丰年？”

1\.   
我嫁给皇上七年了，七年来感情丝毫没有褪色，我享受着被君王敬爱的感觉，温柔的依赖着他，把全身心都交给他。  
我们从小就有婚约，那年我被爹送进宫里学礼法去，在御花园见了他一面，或许这就是个甜蜜的套路罢，我看着当时的小太子一见倾心，那时玧其仅比我大一岁，已经分化成一个完美的alpha了。  
我永远没办法忘记他那双本该有些凶的倒三角猫眼看着我时的动容。  
我从没有那么想分化成一个omega过。  
整日的盼着我可以分化成omega，续上我们之间那个小小的火花，因为只有omega才能进宫做太子妃的。  
终于有一天，我分化了，奶香味的信息素和omega特质显得我更加柔美娇软，我们朔阳郑氏门第高贵，世代簪缨，我有权也有能力争取他身边伴他一生的位置。  
我又整日整日的盼，盼父亲传话给我他下来的婚约，昭示我成为他的人的婚约。  
终于是下来时，我欢喜的险些晕了过去。  
我终于可以站在我心心念念的男人身边了。

我等不及的叫人给他传了话，他久也未回，就在我有些心灰意冷时，他登门来“拜访”我父亲。  
我当时在榻上午睡，跟着我的阿朦突然叫我起来，我的起床气有些刁钻的上来了，“叫什么！才半时辰，你教我困死？”  
阿朦教我训了，再不敢上前，后再跟她问时，她道那时吓得腿都软了，怠慢太子不是，再叫我也不是，吓得险些哭了出来。  
我突然被一个温暖的怀兜住了，还以为是阿朦作乱，抬起眼皮刚要发作，被眼前吓得一愣，太子殿下就这么搂着我，我感觉我脸上的绒毛都要给他看清了，真的好近，我简直不敢眨眼。  
我看见玧其用力压着嘴角那抹笑意:“后院无人，我等你。”  
我慌乱的点头，待他出了我闺门才爬起穿戴，我记得我急急的踩着步子走出门外上院子里追他，他拽了我的手就把我按在他胸前，我闻着他薄荷味的信息素，清冽但不刺鼻，温柔又不失威严。  
我软乎乎的窝在他的怀里，感受着他手上的温度满足的笑了。  
“真想现在就把你娶回家。”他这么说。  
我红着脸低下头，又往他身上靠了靠。  
玧其每过几月就来看我，直到我嫁给他。  
父亲连连笑我：“呵！还不知上寻我何事，原来是醉翁之意不在酒！”  
我永远忘不掉那天晚上，我抛弃一切羞涩与他欢好，玧其连连说与我听那日破身时我的反应，而我只得红着脸试图推开他作乱的手。  
岁月静好，一片祥和。

没过多久，先皇崩逝，玧其便继位成了高高在上的皇上。  
玧其常提起先皇，温暖的表情不像提起君王，倒像提起一位父亲。  
太后容氏低沉了一阵子，逐渐从阴影走出来，恢复了之前的端庄大方。  
端午那日聚在一起吃粽子，他待我总是一心一意的，从未添过其他妃子，我自衿这点，人少些，倒是显得大殿上有些冷清。  
“其，”太后轻轻的叩了叩桌子，“汝应添子嗣了罢，平日里也瞧瞧别处，延嗣重要。”  
这明晃晃的暗示，我心下一紧，稳住了捏着筷子的手，脑子里已开始想象玧其三宫六院的场景。  
玧其的手划了划衣裳下摆，面无表情道:“儿臣定不会辜负太后，只怕是要辛苦皇后了。”  
我下意识回了句是。  
反应过来我的脸早已通红通红，整个大殿上的宫人都低头想笑又不敢，一个个憋红了脸，我嗔怪的瞪玧其，他一副欠揍表情挑着嘴角不敢笑出来，拿眼神调侃着我。  
那晚我压根就没看到太后给什么omega，悬着的心沉下来了。  
倒是玧其抱着我痴痴迷迷的又摸又舔，那架势好像真的要给我一晚做出来个孩子。  
我只觉得浑身使不上力，而他已上完早朝回来。  
之后竟每晚都是如此，我再吃不消也不得不。  
一两个月下来，有次去太后殿里陪着，突然一阵恶心，我停下顿了顿，拼命忍也忍不下去，匆匆告辞想回殿去，太后也有些慌乱，担心的传了唐太医，唐太医握了脉搏，果真是有了。  
太后笑得花儿一样，嘘寒问暖了许久，叫辇将我送了回去。  
玧其抱起我来转了好几圈，接着就扒我衣裳，压着我趴在我腹上细细的听，他笑的像个孩子，笑得露出了牙龈。  
我怀的很快，才嫁来六月便怀上了，太后又惊又喜的连连赏赐，再没提过给玧其纳新妃的事。  
十月怀胎，玧其馋我馋的抓耳挠腮的，也愣是没看过别的omega一眼。  
2.  
我生完玧智六个月后，玧其才扭扭捏捏的跟我提起想做的事情。  
我也很想要玧其，但是我不知哪来的恶趣味，我很享受君王屈服于我的感觉，于是我拿他说很清纯很好欺负的小鹿眼看着他，脚踩住他因为我甜腻信息素影响而勃起顶出的大包一脸清纯。  
玧其笑了，捏着我的脚腕强行打开了我的腿，把我扒干净后在我身上各处点火作乱，我一年未行房事，他轻轻松松的勾起了我的欲望，本来的逗弄想法瞬间被抛之脑后，反而还欲求不满起来了。  
他不停舔吸我的前胸，跟玧智争风吃醋似的，我哭笑不得的看着胸前的头，他将我的奶水吮的干干净净一滴不剩，一通作乱下来我的前胸也被吸得又红又肿的。  
玧其那几日就跟中邪似的在我身旁，就差像个小狗冲着我汪汪的叫了。  
我每晚都累的又哭又喘被放开还会发浪的缠回去要他继续做我。  
我们竟都是对方的必需品。  
有了这个认知的我雀跃的像个小鸟，予舍予求。  
倒是太后怜我，怕我累着，将玧其骂了一顿。  
被骂完照样扯着我的腿干我，把我伺候的服服帖帖，一个愿打一个愿挨，太后再多也没说什么。   
我们总是恩爱万分，宫人都是艳羡的，自古君王谁没众后妃，三宫六院填的满满当当，玧其从未作誓，拿事实告诉我，他此生只我一人。  
我是十分骄傲的。  
  
重阳时玧其叫我陪他上承天门绕绕， 我疑惑着起来妆扮，浅秋的夜晚清清冷冷的，风有点凉，我拢了拢衣裳转头回正殿给玧其拿了件氅子搭在手上，琢磨着带给他。  
玧其在承天门上立着，颀长的身影带着淡淡的惆怅，准是听见我裙摆窸窸窣窣的响声，玧其转头看见我笑了，伸手把我拽进他带着薄荷味的怀里，我就着他的力给他披上了氅子。  
“当年我父亲带我上来时，未曾见你，”玧其从不与我讲敬称，我沉吟着环住他的脖子踮起脚亲吻他的脸庞，“父亲道年少无知，错过了个很重要的人，那人便是我娘。”  
我心中震颤，堂堂九五之尊的伤春悲秋我自然未见过也未听过。  
“锡锡啊……”玧其抬了抬搂着我腰的手，把我抱得更紧，我几乎有些喘不过气“那日我见了你，你好似一朵娇弱的小花，我那时就想啊，这是谁家的人儿，一定是个小omega罢，软乎乎可爱的紧。”  
我轻轻的笑了笑，又红了脸。  
“回去我便讨我父皇的好去了，我父皇便打趣我是否有事相求，”玧其扯了个凳子把我抱起来放在腿上，“我便说与父皇听了，父皇打着趣给我问了章丞相，丞相道这孩子太小，尚未分化，我失望的很，整日盼着听见你分化为omega的消息，我好上门求娶。”  
“我还肖想过你，”我吓了一跳，随即看见他脸上可疑的红晕和毫不掩饰的笑容，“我夜夜想着你何时能成为我的人，想着想着便突然想到你雌伏与我身下接受我的画面，就好似先前咱们做过那档子事一般得心应手。”  
我的脸红透了，一个劲往玧其怀里钻教他莫再说了。  
那天在承天门上待了半晚，我从小娇贵，回去便病了。  
“教你老讲荤话欺我！莫再碰我！”谁教他欺负我，我硬是三四日未教他碰见。  
不知为何却是我被他惩罚了，那日我连去请安的力气都没了，太后自然又骂了玧其一顿，教他稳当点莫再见了我跟饿狼见着肉似的。  
玧其自然是听不进去的，我仍然夜夜被糟蹋。  
（某郑姓omega偷偷的笑出了声。）

我常常午睡，睡着了便是不愿起来，才陪玧其用完午膳便稍作洗漱往被子里钻，玧其自幼用功，并无午睡之习，久而久叫我带的也习于午睡，美其名曰耳濡目染。  
玧其睡觉时丝毫没有侵略性，非要搂着我的腰鼻子挨着鼻子才行，我让他压的喘不上气，躲着他的鼻子侧过身子去钻他的怀，还不让我碰醒他，碰醒了又要借此机会白日宣淫。  
时间长了我是真的受不住，瘪着嘴问他为什么老是饱思淫欲，他道我只对你一人发情啊宝贝。  
我红着脸跑了，太后道他这副讨厌劲准是叫我惯出来的，给我支招叫我冷落他几日。  
我照做了，结果是我以后再也不想冷落他了。


End file.
